Devious plan
by Enmadearist
Summary: Tipsy Eren leads to smut.


It would have been a normal night but the younger members of the survey corps have some how convinced their superiors to let then have a party in hope that they could relax a little. After all they deserved to relax for once. They had just come back from an expedition outside the walls with only two casualties but they were successful in killing six-teen titans and set up a new supply station.

Since everyone was considered adults at this point Erwin had taken it upon himself to allow each member a small amount of alcohol. Christa, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie made cookies for everyone and set up the mess hall with cups of pre-poured beer. Once everyone was called down it was time for Erwin's speech.

Unfortunately Mina Carolina and Thomas Wagner have moved on but their deaths shall not be in vain. Thanks to them and all of you we have made grate advances and will continue to advance. Tonight is to celebrate that advance, the lives of our fallen comrades, and you, the ones who continue to fight for humanity. Now lets have a good night and relax for once." Erwin finished and saluted the younger members.

Once dismissed everyone was left to eat and drink as they pleased. Jean, Marco, Annie, Berthold, and Rhyner sat together while Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Ymir, Christa, Connie, and Sasha sat at another table far away from them. As per usual Sasha was eating everyone's food, Connie was screaming about useless things, Christa was being groped by Ymir, Armin had his head in a book, and Mikasa was attempting to stop Eren from having fun, in this case drinking alcohol. At the other table Jean was Slamming alcohol with Annie, Marco and Berthold were drinking water, and Rhyner was sipping his drink watching everyone.

Half way through the night Eren, Jean, Annie, and Rhyner were all intoxicated past the point of no return. Mikasa, Ymir, Connie, and Sasha were a little buzzed but could handle themselves. Marco, Christa, Armin, and Berthold were all sober as ever. Eren was at the point where he was sick of Mikasa pestering him so he left to go to bed.

Eren stumbled out and took a few wrong turns along the way before he realized he was lost. He wandered the halls for about an hour before stumbling upon Captain Levi's room. Throwing caution to the wind he pushed the door open and went inside. Levi wasn't in the room but it was obvious to anyone, even a drunk brat, that he would be returning soon. Eren made short work of stripping himself and climbing into his superiors bed. The lights were off and Eren curled up to the wall waiting till Levi returned.

Upon returning Levi knew someone had been, and still was, in his room. He saw the clothing on the floor and lump in his bed. Levi approached cautiously and saw the brown mop of hair that just barley peaked out from under the covers. From what Levi could tell the boy was asleep and decided to take care of the matter later.

Levi folded Eren clothing then changed into his night cloths. Levi climbed into his bed and tried to get comfortable with the extra body in his twin sized bed. Unfortunately for Levi the boy seemed to wake up and Eren quickly rolled on top of the elder male pinning him down.

"Oi, Got off me brat." Levi demanded as he attempted to get the younger off. To Levi's dismay the boy was stronger than he anticipated and held him down with ease.

"Levi, I need you. I've waited so long to tell you and I cat wait any more." the younger explained through slurred words and hiccups.

"Eren your drunk, go to bed." Levi tried to reason with the boy but still not change.

"Levi it's not the alcohol talking." The younger whined. "I do love you. I've looked up to you since I first saw you and I've always wanted to be with you." the boys words were now desperate. Eren now uncaring pressed his lips to his superior officer's. Levi tried to pull away but the younger didn't give up. Eren moved Levi's arms above his head pinning them down with one hand while using the other to pull the elders pants down just below his ass. It was then Levi was able to free his lips from Eren's.

"Eren. Stop this right now!"Levi shouted. The younger stopped more out of habit of following orders than shock. "Now get off me." Levi ordered."

This time Eren didn't follow the order. "I'm sorry sir but I cant give up now. I love you and I cant just let you walk away." Eren's words came out as more of a shout.

"If you want to live through the night get the fuck off me." Levi could see Eren's heart breaking as he moved. Levi got off the bed holding his pants in his hands but not pulling them up as he moved to his desk. He rummaged around for a moment before grabbing a mason jar from the back of a drawer and tossing it to Eren. He grabbed a bottle of rum that was sitting on his desk before heading back to the bed.

"What's this" Eren asked inspecting the clear jar with a thick looking clear fluid inside.

"Your only chance to show me a good time. IF I like what you can do I'll think about letting you do it again. If not then it will never happen again. Understand?" Eren gave a small nod.

"but the stuff in the jar, what is it?" He asked again.

"it's going to make things slide easier. No saliva. Please tell me you have done this before."

"yeah, didn't wanna die a virgin." Eren let out a forced chuckle.

"Well this isn't easy to get but it's safer and feels much nicer than saliva. So get to work." Levi said while opening the rum and taking a large drink from it.

Eren opened the jar and sniffed the liquid, it smelled of lavender and chamomile. Eren looked at Levi only to see him get undressed and folding his clothing. Eren dipped two fingers into the cold liquid and began to warm it by wiggling his fingers back and forth. Levi took the jar and put it on the night stand before positioning himself on his hands and knees. Eren worked one finger in and out of Levi for a minute before adding the second. Eren scissored his fingers wildly in Levi's ass until the elder groaned in pleasure. Eren pushed a third into Levi hearing another grunt while he rapidly pumped his fingers into the elder. Levi began to rock back and forth with Eren's fingers slowly trying to move softly.

"Hay." Levi shouted in a heavy and broken voice. "stop that and get your self ready. I'm fine." Levi barked out trying to level out his breath and calm himself. Levi was already surprisingly close and was not about to cum before he had Eren in him.

Eren cleaned his hand off on a dirty rag from the hamper before lubing himself up and moving behind Levi. Eren had been honest about having been with a man before but he didn't mention he was the bottom, that it was Erwin that took his first time, that it was only once before, that he was the one to ask Erwin because he wanted to make Levi happy, and that he cried when Erwin planned the party so that Eren could get Levi alone.

Once Eren pushed the tip in he almost came right away. Eren gripped Levi's hips roughly with one hand earning a displeased grunt from the elder while his other hand reached around to Levi's cock and began to stroke it and push him self the rest of the way in. After Eren was fully in he pumped his hand roughly around Levi's member while he rammed into Levi's back side.

Levi pushed his face into the pillow letting out grunts and moans. Levi blindly and frantically reached for a peace of clothing he folder earlier and covered the tip of his member with it as he came. Eren ended up cumming inside, much to Levi's dismay. Levi tossed the dirty clothing and moved so Eren was pulled from inside of him while grabbing another peace of clothing and pressing it to his ass catching Eren's cum as it leaked out. Levi went to his personal bathroom to clean up before returning with a wet rag to clean up Eren, who was drinking his rum.

"Oi, clean off." He said tossing the rag in the others lap. Levi then took the rum and began to take large drinks from it until it went from ¼ to ¾ empty. While Eren was cleaning off Levi picked up the dirty clothing and tossed it in the hamper along with the dirty rags. Unfortunately for Eren he would have to wait in Levi's room all day or risk being seen in his undies because Levi used his shirt and pants as cum catches. The rest of the night was spent with Levi nestled into Eren's chest and sleeping.

The next day Eren realized the full extent of his situation and waited patiently in Levi's room. As ordered he cleaned and organized papers, but that went pretty quickly so he decided to relax in Levi's personal bath tub soaking for a while, before taking a nap in his bed. From then on Levi kept a spare set of Eren's clothing in his room though from time to time still had Eren stay and clean.


End file.
